


A Spot at the Keyhole

by De Orakle (Delphi)



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-01
Updated: 2000-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/De%20Orakle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange sounds in the night as the boys get up to mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spot at the Keyhole

JD: *whispering* "Buck?"

Buck: //snore//

JD: //prod// "psst...Buck?"

Buck: "hnn..."

JD: //nudge// "Buck...wake up."

Buck: //sleepy grin// "hnn...mss sally...?"

JD: //kick// "Wha—? I sure as heck ain't." //elbow//

Buck: //gasp// "Shoot, JD! Never wake up an armed man laid out so close...well don't just lie there, scoot back."

JD: "shhh! Keep your voice down, you'll wake up the others."

Buck: //squint// "What time is it, anyhow?"

JD: "Little past two, I think. Nathan just took up watch from Vin."

Buck: "So what you're saying is you woke me up five hours early when we gotta ride hard in the morning. You want anything special on your tombstone, boy?"

JD: "Oh, hooey. I'm worried about Ezra and Josiah. Ez got up maybe an hour ago, told me he was going to 'commune with nature.' Josiah left a couple minutes later, and neither of them are back yet. I think something might have happened to them—so come on."

Buck: //yawn// "Are you sure it's been that long? You know sometimes you drift off and think it's been—"

JD: "I know how long it's been, and if you're not going to help me look, then I'll go myself."

Buck: *sighing* //rustle// "Which way did they head off in?"

Josiah: "...no, I think their view was that there was no one doctrine made for everything under the sun, more like..."

Ezra: "...a socially and ecclesiastically outdated tool of a hypocritical and self-serving organization. Rather impressive in its totality, I must say."

Josiah: //nod// "Strayed far from the good word's spirit to its letters." //yawn//

Ezra: "Perhaps we should return to camp, if Mr. Larabee is so insistent on continuing the search for our absent rustlers come dawn."

Josiah: "Nope." //stretch//

Ezra: //eyebrow arch// "You wouldn't be making ungentlemanly advances, would you, Mr. Sanchez?"

Josiah: //grin// "Yep."

Ezra: "Really sir, is lively conversation not enough for you?"

Josiah: //leaning closer// "Nope."

Ezra: "What sort of base creature do you take me for...oh..._ohhh_."

Buck: "shh. You hear that?"

//rustlerustle//

JD: "Sounds big...coyote?"

Buck: //head shake// "It's coming from..."

JD: //puzzled frown// "...down?"

Buck: "Ground ends sheer up ahead—stay low and watch your step."

*sounds of moaning*

JD: "I knew it, they're hurt! We've got to—ow! Buck!"

Buck: "Shhh. Get your fool self down."

JD: "Hey, I see them down there. Looks like Ezra's been hit. Can't see where with Josiah leaning over him. He's moving though, and it doesn't look like...anyone's..."

Buck: //grin// "Well, I'll be."

Ezra: "Josiah, you are on top of me."

Josiah: //nibblenibble// "That a problem, Ezra?"

Ezra: "Not as such, no, but I am on top of the ground. The cold, hard, _dusty_ ground. If you would kindly—_oomph_!"

Josiah: "I like the view."

Buck: "And what a view it is..."

JD: "Buck!"

Buck: "Shush, JD."

*sounds of more moaning*

JD: //swallow//

Ezra: "If you would just allow me to remove my jacket...?"

//poppopppop//

Ezra: "Those buttons were mother of pearl! You do plan on helping me find every one before—mmmm...I...I suppose it can wait...just...a little lower..."

Josiah: //chuckle//

JD: "Buck? Just so we're clear...Ezra and Josiah are...having relations, right?"

Buck: "They sure are."

JD: "It isn't right to watch them like this, Buck. Come on, we've gotta go back."

Buck: "You do what you want, kid, but somebody has to watch after these two...make sure nothing sneaks up on them while they're...distracted."

JD: "Buck..."

Buck: "Shush."

JD: "Buck, just because you like trying to spy on people when they're getting romantic..."

Buck: "It hurts me that you think that way, JD."

JD: "What about me and Emily?"

Buck: "...well...Josiah was there too, so he owes you a spot at the keyhole."

JD: "Well I'm not like you—I'm going back...what is he _doing_ to him?"

Buck: *murmuring* "Come on, Josiah, how about some of that under the trousers...give us something to look at...that's right, you know you want to take off his shirt..."

Ezra: "hsss...leave it on, it's chilly out."

Josiah: "*chuckling* Is this better?"

Ezra: "Mmm...much."

Josiah: //kisslickbite//

Ezra: "Mmmm...do that again...harder...ooh..."

Buck: "Shit...who'd have thought ol' Ez was so built under those fancy clothes?"

JD: "To hell with Ezra, who'd have thought Josiah looked like that? Gee."

Buck: //grin// "JD?"

JD: //blush//

Ezra: "mmm...m...m...Mr. Sanchez, will you kindly stop—" *gasping* "—teasing?"

Josiah: "I don't think I should."

Buck: *murmuring* "Ooh, I don't think you should either."

Ezra: "...I truly loathe to say it, but would you stop for a moment? There seems to be a rather sharp rock poking into my posterior."

Josiah: //chucklebite// "I thought that was my job."

Ezra: "Must you be so vulgar?"

Josiah: "Ye—_oomph_! ...mmm...hm-mm-mmm!"

Buck: *murmuring* "You're not just going to let that boy throw you like that, are you...heh, thought not."

JD: "Buck..." //sideways glance// "Buck! What in God's name are you doing? Stop it!"

Buck: "Never you mind, kid. Whew, just listen to that."

Ezra: *pantpantwhimper*

Josiah: //lipsmack//

Ezra: "Josiah..."

Josiah: //lick//

Ezra: "Pl-please...mmm...oh, please..."

Josiah: "Tell me."

Ezra: "*gasp* ahhh...mm?"

Josiah: "Tell me."

Ezra: *sighing* "I—ohhh, want you...I want you..."

Josiah: "Slrrrp."

Ezra: "Oh...yesss..."

JD: "What is he—what is he _doing_?"

Buck: "What?"

JD: //sputter// "That!"

Buck: "Well, shoot, son. He's giving Ezra one of the finest pleasures a man can have..._very_ fine by the looks of it...damn..."

JD: "But...in his _mouth_?"

Buck: //grin// "Oh yeah!"

JD: "Buck, will you stop that!"

Buck: "You can go back to camp if you want...oh, look at that..."

JD: "..."

Buck: "Aw, that's right...on his hands and knees...just look at that tail..."

JD: //fidgetfidget//

Josiah: "...any oil?"

Ezra: "You think I carry it around with me?"

Josiah: "Wouldn't surprise me." //lickkisslick//

Ezra: "Ohhhh."

JD: //eyes widen// "That's sick! Buck? Buck, will you stop that!"

//rustlerustle//

//click//

Vin: "Whoa, it's just me, pard."

Chris: //blinkblink// "What time's it?"

Vin: "2:30, maybe. Sorry. Call of nature."

Chris: "S'alright. Where is everybody?"

Vin: "Nathan's still on watch, and Buck and JD are spying on Ezra and Josiah going at it."

Chris: "Ah...'night."

Vin: "'night."

Ezra: "Oh, that's it...right there...oh, harder..."

JD: "They...like a couple of goddamned horses. I didn't think two fellas could...you know?"

Buck: "Too innocent for your own good, kid. You're damned lucky you didn't hook up with a less honorable group of fellas..."

JD: "What do you mean?"

Buck: "What do you think goes on 'round the trails with no ladies around? And not too many cattle drivers you'd meet are half as pretty as Ezra or you... Damn, Josiah's rough on that boy."

JD: "Is he hurting him?"

Buck: "Ezra sure doesn't look like he's minding it...mm, not one bit... Damn. They'll be finishing up soon. We'd best skedaddle, in case they head back this way."

JD: "But—"

Buck: "You head back to camp—I've gotta go..." //grin// "...take care of this."

Josiah: "...ahh...good _Lord_..."

Ezra: "I...I...ohhh..."

Josiah: "mmm...hh...Ezra..."

Ezra: *sighing*

Josiah: //shiver//

JD: "Um, Buck?"

Buck: "Can't it wait 'til morning, kid?"

JD: "Say, Buck. Fellas out west, they do this sort of thing all the time, right? It's a cowboy thing, right?"

Buck: "Ain't written up in your dime novels, but yeah, it happens. What are you...ohhh."

JD: //glance downwards// "So, you were saying...where were we going to take care of this?"


End file.
